El Chico De Enfrente
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Cada vez que salgo del salón es solo para verlo a él, el chico de mis sueños, el nombre con el cual me acuesto cada noche y me despierto cada mañana, aquel rubio de ojos azules, tan bellos como el mismo cielo, y esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Naruhina!


**Hola a todos mis lectores jejeje**

**Pensando de camino a mi casa se me ocurrió esta historia, es un One-Shot que está contado por Hinata, y habla sobre como conoció a su amor platónico que es Naruto, espero que la disfruten y aquí les va.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ya que le pertenece a Hina-chan xD**

El chico de enfrente

Cada vez que salgo del salón es solo para verlo a él, el chico de mis sueños, el nombre con el cual me acuesto cada noche y me despierto cada mañana, aquel rubio de ojos azules, tan bellos como el mismo cielo, y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki me tiene en las nubes.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, soy una alumna, como decirlo, me va bastante bien en la escuela, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no presto mucha atención en clases, es que cuento los segundos para salir del salón y poder ver su rostro lleno de luz y simpatía, con solo verlo una vez mi alma reboza de alegría, y siento que mi mundo se quiebra si no puedo apreciarlo aunque sea un segundo. Si tan solo me mirara una vez, yo sería muy feliz, si solo unos segundos de su existencia fuesen míos, que me pertenezca solo una de sus sonrisas, sin embargo se que es imposible, no soy más que una sombra que va tras sus pasos, y a pesar de lo mucho que se sobre él con la ayuda de mis amigas, él no sabe nada de mi.

A veces pienso que esta obsesión es insana pues casi no hay hora del día en que no piense en él.

00000000

Cierto día, como cualquier otro, salí del salón apurada como siempre, quería verlo una vez antes de irme a casa, aunque él vivía muy cerca de mí. Me apresuré a apoyarme en la baranda del pasillo, ya que es un segundo piso, y lo vi salir del salón de en frente con sus dos amigos, uno era Sasuke Uchiha, el que tiene como locas a la mayoría de mis amigas, y el otro era Sai, la verdad no sé mucho sobre él, pero se ve que es buena persona y todo eso.

Al verlo salir mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, no se controlaba, yo solo lo observaba en silencio como siempre lo había hecho durante todo el año, pero nada, otra vez siguió de largo sin si quiera dirigirme una mirada ocasional, nada de mi parecía llamar su atención, y eso me ponía tan triste, lo peor es que no tenía el valor para hablarle, quería hacerlo pero al estar a menos de dos metros de él mis piernas temblaban como flan, no podía hacer nada.

-Hinata, ya es hora de irnos –escuché que me dijo mi amiga Tenten.

-Ya voy Ten –le respondí dando un suspiro, pero que vida la mía, no tengo suerte para nada con los chicos..

Los días pasaron y con ellos llegó el día de la asignatura que más odio, deportes, es que simplemente odio los balones y todo tipo de juego que tenga que ver con ellos, cuando era niña cada vez que hacíamos algo con balones me llegaban en la cabeza, por eso ahora prefiero tomarles distancia.

Las clases estuvieron aburridas como siempre, algunos circuitos y luego fútbol, rayos ¿Qué sentido tiene el fútbol? No entiendo como a los chicos puede gustarles correr tras un pelota como idiotas.

Lo único que me gustaba de deportes es que a él también le tocaban ese día, y aunque nuestro gimnasio era enorme aún así podía verlo. Su grupo jugaba fútbol igual que el mío, así que fui a sentarme pues no me gustaban los balones como ya dije, francamente les tengo desconfianza, pienso que en cualquier momento uno va a llegarme en la cabeza. Tomé asiento en las galerías, bebí con calma una soda y cerré mis ojos imaginando a ese rubio que me gustaba tanto, cuando en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Cuidado! –escuché tras de mi.

-¿Eh? –fue todo lo que dije antes de caer al suelo producto de un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza por uno de esos odiosos balones de fútbol, no recuerdo que pasó entonces, solo que vi todo negro.

-¿Oye estas bien? –escuché una voz que me hablaba preocupada, pero como aún estaba atontada por el golpe no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Oye por favor reacciona, si te mato me van a matar a mi –dijo otra vez esa voz.

-¿Qué… que paso? –dije abriendo lentamente mis ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos de la impresión, el chico que estaba frente a mi era nada más y nada menos que él, mi corazón se agitó inmediatamente y mi rostro se enrojeció.

-Ay no, parece que la maté –escuche que él dijo preocupado, pobre creyó que me había matado con el golpe.

-Au… eso me dolió –dije recobrando el sentido y sentándome con la mano en la cabeza, vaya que me dolía por eso siempre odié los balones- Estoy bien, au… solo me dolió un poco.

-Uff que bueno, pensé que iría a la cárcel o que sería un prófugo de la justicia por asesinato –dijo él sonriendo, vaya no sabía que fuese tan bromista- Oye perdóname, no fue mi intención, pero que bueno que no te pasó nada –dijo ofreciéndome su mano

Yo no podía creerlo, Naruto ofreciéndome su mano, era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque solo hubiese sido por un accidente, por un momento olvidé mi odio hacia los balones y creí que eran lo más genial que se había inventado en el mundo, si gracias a ellos he podido por fin lograr que el me mire. Entonces tomé su mano casi temblando de la emoción y el nerviosismo, y él me jaló hacia su cuerpo, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, y fue solo un segundo, pero para mi el tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo y se volvieron horas, horas de esa mirada que por fin iba dirigida a mi y solo a mi, de esa sonrisa que intentaba decir lo siento, de esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, de todo su ser.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunto. No podía creerlo, él quería saber de mí.

-So… soy Hinata Hyuuga –le respondí nerviosa- ¿Y el tuyo? –obviamente yo ya lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que él lo supiera

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, perdón por el golpe Hinata ¿Aceptarías un helado hoy a la salida como disculpa?

Yo me quede poco más que petrificada ¿Me invitaba un helado? No podía rechazarlo, no ahora que por fin había podido hablar con él, aunque los nervios me mataran y aunque mis piernas temblaran, no podía decir que no.

-S… si, claro -le dije sonriendo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarme.

-Ok, nos vemos a la salida –con eso se dio la vuelta y regresó con los de su grupo. Noté como sus amigos se burlaban de él y lo molestaban de una forma que no entendí, hasta lo hicieron sonrojarse. Nunca lo había visto sonrojado, se veía tan tierno.

-¿Hinata estas bien? –me preguntó mi amiga Ten.

-Estoy mejor que nunca –le respondí tan contenta como pude.

-Oye ¿Acaso te afecto el golpe? –me dijo ella extrañada por mi comportamiento.

Yo solo le sonreí y seguí con lo que hacía antes del golpe de suerte de mi vida.

00000000

Después de eso ya no podía esperar a la hora de salida. No hacía más que mirar el reloj a cada momento para ver si ya daba la hora y poder irme a mi cita con Naruto-kun. Hasta se me revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en la palabra cita, pero estaba tan emocionada que no podía llamarle de otra manera.

A la hora de la salida mis amigas y yo salimos juntas como siempre. Tenten y Sakura hablaban sobre una nueva película que irían a ver juntas, mientras que Ino se miraba al espejo. Y yo… a cada paso que daba hacia la salida sentía más y más como si mi corazón se fuese a salir de mi pecho.

Finalmente llegamos a la salida, y él estaba ahí, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, y al verme me sonrió.

Sus dos amigos Sasuke y Sai estaban a su lado, y los dos le dieron un codazo al verme –en realidad no entendí por que- y Naruto-kun se puso muy sonrojado otra vez. Y lo sigo diciendo, se ve realmente tierno.

-Hola Hinata –me dijo sonriendo, a lo que mis tres amigas me miraron muy sorprendidas. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, pero traté de verme lo más normal posible.

-H-hola Naruto-kun –lo saludé con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se acercó a mí, y noté de reojo como sus amigos se reían.

-¿Vamos? –me preguntó. Yo asentí y me di una media vuelta, haciendo una leve reverencia para despedirme de las chicas.

Después de eso ambos nos fuimos juntos.

Naruto-kun estaba muy callado, no dijo nada durante todo el camino hacia la heladería. La verdad era que yo me estaba sintiendo incómoda, pensaba que lo estaba aburriendo, así que traté de hacer conversación.

-Etto… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué tus amigos estaban molestándote hoy? –pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y al darme cuenta, él se había puesto muy sonrojado, y abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa – Perdón, creo que fui indiscreta.

-No es eso, es que… -él iba a decirme algo, pero a media frase se detuvo y miró al frente, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino - ¿Vamos adentro? –me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos al local y él pidió dos helados de chocolate. Me sorprendí un poco, el chocolate era mi sabor favorito, y era como si él lo hubiese adivinado, y por lo que noté, también era su sabor favorito.

Sonreí, al menos teníamos cosas en común.

Después nos sentamos en una mesa, y nos pusimos a charlar. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, como la escuela, o que nos gustaba hacer, hasta que vinieron con nuestros helados. Eran enormes y me entró mucha hambre, es que el helado de chocolate siempre había sido mi postre favorito.

-Gracias por esto Naruto-kun –le dije mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado. Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que a mi me volvía loca.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de darte un pelotazo en la cabeza, jeje.

-Si, pero eso no importa –dije sonriendo. En verdad no me importaba ese pelotazo, ya que gracias a él lo había podido conocer, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Seguimos charlando mientras comíamos, y me di cuenta de que teníamos un montón de cosas en común, y habían muchas más que yo no sabía de él, como que era aficionado del ramen instantáneo, o que su padrino era el famoso escritor de historias eróticas, me sonrojé cuando me contó eso.

Después se nos hizo tarde, así que me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa. Yo simplemente asentí, y todavía no podía creer que él me acompañaría.

Mientras caminábamos, seguíamos platicando, hasta que de pronto retomó un tema que él mismo había dejado.

-¿Querías saber… por que se burlaban mis amigos de mí? –me preguntó algo nervioso. Yo le sonreí.

-Si es algo que te incomoda no tienes para que decírmelo –le respondí, pero él en ese momento me tomó una mano, dejándome asombrada y algo atontada, ya que me miraba fijamente.

-Yo quiero decírtelo –me insistió. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, y con ese gesto fue suficiente – Lo que pasa es que… bueno, a mi me gusta una chica…

Lo vi sonrojarse una vez más, y miró al suelo. Sin embargo esa notica me devastó, me sentí tan tonta, yo pensando en que él se podía fijar en mi, y le gustaba otra chica. Era obvio, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-¿A-a si? ¿Y que hay con eso? –pregunté tratando de no llorar frente a él. En verdad me gustaba demasiado cuando no lo conocía, y ahora que sabía más de él, ya había empezado a quererlo. Pero que tonta.

-Pues… todo comenzó un día cuando salía del salón, mi di cuenta de que ella me miraba… y pues, se lo comenté a ellos. Me dijeron que ella siempre me miraba cuando salía del salón, y desde ese momento yo también comencé a mirarla, pero cada vez que ella volteaba a verme yo me ponía nervioso y miraba a otra parte –me contó – Un día decidí que le diría que ella me gustaba, pero fue inútil, me daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Ya veo… -dije bajando la mirada.

-Por hoy por fin podré decírselo –me aseguró sonriente. Yo lo miré sin comprender, hasta que sentí como se acercaba más a mí, y de un momento a otro me abrazó. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía oír los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué…?

-Hinata, esa chica eres tú –yo casi me morí de la impresión ¿Yo le gustaba a Naruto-kun? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? Y al final de todo eso ¿Qué importaba? – Tal vez no sientas lo mismo… -siguió hablando él – Pero quería que lo supieras, y pues… el pelotazo fue intencional –sonrió con lo último, separándose de mí, para mirarme fijamente.

Yo estaba paralizada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Yo le gustaba al chico de mis sueños, él me había lanzado ese balón a propósito para poder conocerme, y sus amigos estaban molestándolo conmigo. No podía sentirme más feliz, realmente estaba amando a los balones de fútbol.

-Naruto-kun, tú también me gustas a mí –le dije sonriendo. Él me miró sorprendido – Yo siempre te miro después de clases, y siempre he esperado ver que tú me sonrías, Naruto-kun, estoy tan feliz.

Lo último que pude ver, fue a Naruto-kun sonriendo, porque después me sentí en un sueño, ya que él me besó. Había sido mi primer beso, fue mágico, realmente lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, y nos quedamos así hasta que ya no pudimos respirar.

00000000

Al día siguiente, cuando salí del salón, no vi a Naruto-kun en frente, lo que me preocupó. Y a penas volteé choqué contra el pecho de alguien.

Naruto-kun estaba justo en frente de mí.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? –le pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Quise salir antes, ya que tengo una pregunta que hacerte –me dijo sonriéndome de esa forma que yo adoraba.

-¿Una pregunta?

-Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y en ese momento sentí como la felicidad embargaba mi ser.

-Si –le respondí.

Y nos besamos otra vez, y sus amigos y mis amigas nos aplaudían, pero eso no nos importaba. Sólo nos importaba estar juntos en ese momento.

Y así conocí al chico de enfrente.

**00000000**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
